1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a positioning structure for light-guiding plate (LGP) and back frame, backlight module and liquid crystal display device thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Due to the many advantages, the liquid crystal display devices (LCD) find wide applications in the field of electronic devices.
When using LED as a backlight source in LCD, the light-guiding plate (LGP) of the backlight module is an important optical component. The LGP can transform the linear light source into a planar light source. The main material for LGP is polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), often called optical acrylic. The transparent acrylic has a high transmittance, but also has shows the characteristics of higher index of thermal expansion or shrinking. As a result, the LGP has a lower anti-impact capability. In addition, during LCD displaying, the precision of the positioning of the LGP has a greater impact on the utilization efficiency for light emitted by the backlight source LED.